


Of Dating and Hand-holdings

by LuckyIzzy



Series: Ironically Strange [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIzzy/pseuds/LuckyIzzy
Summary: Really, they were too deep in love.





	Of Dating and Hand-holdings

Tony and Stephen had been walking on the pavement side by side. Tony was in his parka, his arc reactor shining on his chest with its blue glow. Surprisingly, Stephen was in a black tee with grey shirt underneath and jeans. His beloved cloak being obedient and setting itself like a scarf around Stephen’s throat.

Nobody really knew that Tony and Stephen had been dating. Rest of the Avengers just presumed that both of those men had stumbled upon an unlikely friendship. Just the couple never bothered to clear up the misunderstanding. Seriously, there are enough drama as it was, Tony can do fine without causing more. Stephen was not a very PDA person either. Though in private, Stephen was very romantic, and Tony had no doubt that Stephen indeed meant all the things he said or did.

 

They were on their way to grab a coffee and maybe a movie or something, aka it was a date. Tony had the best of time with Stephen, he was smart, and witty enough to always retort back to Tony, straightforward and not making worse than Tony already feels about himself, if Tony was being honest, he even made him feel better.

 

Tony was in an unexpectedly good mood, which did not happen very often. He was feeling slightly restless. He glanced at Stephen walking beside him again and again, who was murmuring lines of a song Tony did not recognize, then he looked at his hands stuffed in his jeans pocket. Tony guessed they could play pretend as just two average happy gay couple, though that was wistful thinking. He sighed. Stephen was a sharp person, so it did not took long when he raised an eyebrow, looked at Tony and asked, “Is anything the matter?” So he could hardly stop the words that spilled from his mouth, “Wanna hold hands?”

_Damn, damn, damn, damn_ Tony cursed himself internally, he was Tony Fucking Stark, he did not do sappy stuffs. His heart fell, when Stephen looked at him like he was worried about Tony’s mental health on a different level _like he was not already everyday_. 

“I’m joking,” Tony said and chuckled and snorted.

“Ah, thought so,” Stephen chuckled and looked forward and continued walking ahead.

 

Deep inside, Tony could hardly help the disappointment that clouded his mind.

He tried to convince himself that it was merely a joke, but he was not really a good liar to himself. He became distracted and absent-mindedly hurried to catch up to Stephen. He tried his best to keep the hurt out of his mind, _why am I acting like a damn teenager in love, of course two grown old men who would not hold hands like that in public. I am not some school boy_.

 

He was pleasantly surprised when a scarred palm wrapped around his own. He could not talk. He stared at Stephen, mouth agape and stopped on his track.

 

“On second thought, I really hope that was not a joke,” Stephen looked at him with those eyes that Tony loved so much and smiled, which was a very rare occurrence outdoors.

 

“Hey, what-” Tony tried to pry his hand away reluctantly, just for his stupid ego, not because he wanted to. But Stephen held them in his firm grasp, his smile never leaving his face.

Tony felt his heart grow warm and light. _Really how much more would he fall in love with this man_.

 

Thus he smiled too. He pulled their intertwined fingers up to his lips and planted a kiss on top of Stephen’s scarred palm. 

He had impossible adoration for the slight hint of pink on top of Stephen’s ear.  
Next day the tabloids were filled with, “ **STARK’S NEW LOVER** ”, “ **IRON MAN’S SECRET LOVER** ”, “ **TONY STARK AND STEPHEN STRANGE CAUGHT HOLDING HANDS IN PUBLIC** ” and blah blah blah.

 

But as the two of them sat on the kitchen table, chattering and having breakfast, and enjoying every moment of each other’s company, they really could care less about the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
